Dura Realidad
by Confused Agony
Summary: [UA]La vida me ha golpeado, pero no me queda nada mas que seguir luchando por un futuro lejano. Quisiera tener un ángel que me rescatara de mi infierno andante y me ayudara a volar hacia mi felicidad. pesimo summary pero entren y lean!
1. Mi verdad

**Como siempre..!! espero que este fic sea de su agrado…**

**Nota: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.. pero la historia es creada por mi hermosa mente xD!**

* * *

_**Anexo**_

" **blablablabla " – Pensamientos**

" _**blablablabla " – Conversaciones**_

" blablablabla " – Narrador osea yo :D

* * *

**Summary: La vida me ha golpeado, pero no me queda nada mas que seguir luchando por un futuro lejano. Quisiera tener un ángel que me rescatara de mi infierno andante y me ayudara a volar hacia mi felicidad.**

* * *

**Dura Realidad**

****

"**_Sufro en silencio_**

**_Recordándote todo momento"_**

****

**Desde pequeña mi vida a sido oscura, aunque mi nombre Sakura diga otra cosa, flor de cerezo me llamaba mi madre, como si fuera lo mas hermoso y radiante, pero todo se esfumo cuando se fue hacia el otro mundo. Fue duro aceptar que mi vida iba a tomar otro rumbo distinto al de ella, ni siquiera llegue a pensar que mi vida seria de esta manera, tan deprimente y solitaria. Ya han pasado unos duros y largos 10 años, en la cual la vida no me ha mostrado más que la otra cara de la felicidad, la muy "adorada" tristeza. **

**Actualmente tengo 16, vivo con mi hermana tomoyo que tiene 17 ( tenemos 10 meses de diferencia, no se nota que nuestros padres no veian televisión )y mi señor padre que es mejor no acordarme de el.**

**Mas de alguno se preguntara, del porque una ruda realidad, después de la muerte de mi madre cuando yo tenia 6 años, la culpa cayo sobre mi, en ese entonces era una niña como cualquier otra, risueña, alegre, tierna, y sobretodo feliz. Y de un momento a otro mi vida llovió sobre mi, mi padre me echaba la culpa de su muerte, me maltrataba como nunca antes, no me brindaba cariño ni cosas materiales, la mejor ropa se la llevaba tomoyo, no le siento rencor a ella, si no mas bien a aquel bastardo que dice llamarse mi padre.**

**Los años pasaron, me convertí como en la dueña de casa, obediente y preocupada del hogar, ya que si no lo hacia, me llegaría una de las tantas golpizas que me daba mi padre por no obedecerlo, hay que decirlo, me castigaba de todas las formas, hasta tiene una habitación especial para los golpes, doloroso es sentir que tu padre te maltrate físicamente pero lo que mas duele.. son esas palabras rencorosas que nacen de su corazón, pero en fin mi vida es así, por lo menos no me quito hasta el momento lo mas apreciado para mi, el estudio, este es mi ultimo año, y se que no tendré un gran futuro para adelante, tengo asumido que seré una mas de la lista que no lograra sacar alguna carrera…. Desde entonces nada a cambiado, siguen los golpes, las humillaciones y tantas cosas que intento olvidar…Mejor dejo de pensar en cosas pasadas por que ya estoy que escucho los gritos del hombre malo.**

**_- Sakura levántate y prepáranos el desayuno._**

**_- Papa lo puedo hacer yo…_**

**_- NO, tú te sientas y esperas que esa estupida te sirva._**

**_- Un momento_**

**_- UN MOMENTO QUE!?_**

**_- Un momento mi señor.-_**

**_- Muy bien estamos aprendiendo._**

**A paso lento me dirijo hacia la cocina pensando que así son todos mis días, servirles el desayuno, hacer el aseo, preparar el almuerzo, es decir, soy la empleada de la casa..**

**Como siempre tomoyo apoyándome con su calida mirada, es muy distinta a mi, yo tengo el pelo castaño, ojos verdes, no tan alta pero no muy baja creo que son 1.70 de altura y delgada, Tomoyo es en simples palabras hermosa, no se parece nada a mi, con su porte de 1.75, de piel blanca, muy delgada y bien refinada, sus ojos azules son como el mar, y su cabello azabache como la noche. La quiero demasiado, aparte de ser como mi unica familia, es como mi amiga, siempre apoyándome, tendiéndome su mano para salir de aquel pozo de soledad. Lamentablemente no vamos en la misma escuela, mejor dicho ella va en uno de los institutos mas prestigiosos y populares, yo voy en uno bastante simple pero sobre todo muy humilde..**

**_- Estaba todo muy exquisito, Sakura, te paso a dejar a tu escuela?_**

**_- Me alegra que te haya gustado y cl……_**

**_- NO, no ira contigo, tiene que terminar de lavar todo esto y limpiar el baño, cuando termines recién te vas, entendido?_**

**_- Si señor, entendido._**

**_- Pero papa, va a llegar tarde!_**

**_- Y que me importa a mi?_**

**_- Es tu hija!_**

**_- No, TU eres mi hija, no ella que mato a su madre.._**

**_- YO NO LA MATE!_**

**_- CALLATE INSOLENTE_** – **me dice dándome un golpe en el estomago..**

**_- Pero que has hecho…- _se agacha y me abraza**

**_- Aléjate de ella y vete de una buena vez..!_**

**_- No me iré hasta que tu te vayas también._**

**_- To…moyo, ve…te al ins..tituto_**

**_- No.._**

**_- Por favor anda_**

_**- Bueno pero cuidate vale?**_

_**- te prometo que me cuidare.**_

**_¬¬ adiós SEÑOR_** – **se despide sarcásticamente**.

**Esta vez se paso, no pudo haberme pegado una cachetada, tuvo que golpearme en el estomago, donde tengo heridas anteriores, como duele, estoy tan cansada, como deseo en estos instantes dejar de existir.. de tan solo dejar de sentir.**

**_- Párate de una buena vez y comienza a hacer lo que te mande._**

**_- Si, señor._**

**_- Te quiero temprano en casa, nada de ir a la casa de tus amiguitas, te haces el almuerzo y limpias las habitaciones._**

**_- Si, señor._**

**_- Pensándolo mejor vete de aquí, y haces todo a tu vuelta._**

**_- Ok, que tenga una buena mañana, señor._**

**_- chao._**

**Me salve de esta, al parecer anda de humor, me dirijo con paso calmo a mi escuela, un atraso mas, no creo que me perjudique tanto, voy sumergida en mis pensamientos, cuando cruzo sin mirar, y me doy cuenta que están apunto de.. atropellarme..**

_**AHHHH!**_

**_CUIDADO_**…- **dice una voz masculina**

_**Uf menos mal, que no alcanzo atropellarme..si no..**_

_**Te encuentras bien?**_

**_Si no te preocupes_** – **le respondo levantando la mirada, ante mi se encuentra un muchacho de ojos ámbares y pelo castaño, alto, muy buen mozo, me percato que tiene la vestimenta del instituto de tomoyo.. y pienso que es un objetivo inalcanzable.**

**_- Fíjate bien por donde cruzas, menos mal que venia lento.._**

**_- Jeje perdón, no me percate que venias aparte de que iba pensando en otras cosas…_**

**_- Cualquiera diría que quisieras suicidarte.._**

**_- Es lo que más quisiera_**- **susurro**-

**_- Que dijiste?_**

**_- Nada, le vuelvo a pedir perdón por mi imprudencia, y disculpe por haberlo retrazado.._**

**_- Me hablas como si yo fuera un anciano…Mi nombre es Shaoran Li.. _**

**_- Un gusto joven Li, soy Sakura Kinomoto.._**

****

"**_Como ángel caíste del cielo.._**

**_Serás mi guardián eterno?"_**

_**

* * *

** _

**Uhm…!! Bueno tenia que explicar todo.. como siempre 1 capt medio aburrido.. pero espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco..**

**Besos a todos**

**Adiós!!**


	2. Sufriendo

**Perdon la demora pero estuve media enfermita y no pude actualizar antes**

**Gracias por los rew )**

**gabyhyatt** : ojala pudiera envenenar la comida pero se acabaría la acción xD gracias por su comentario!

**ali chan** : esta mas que claro que serán pareja pero para eso falta un poquito , gracias por detenerte en mi fic!

**Celina Sosa** : va a sufrir un cambio el señor padre de sakura , pero después solita se dara cuenta gracias por leerlo!

**KARY2507**: me alegras saber que te gusto el fic, cuidate mucho! Y gracias por leerme )

**Nota: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.. pero la historia es creada por mi hermosa mente xD!**

* * *

_**Anexo**_

" **blablablabla " – Pensamientos**

" _**blablablabla " – Conversaciones**_

" blablablabla " – Narrador osea yo :D

* * *

**Summary: La vida me ha golpeado, pero no me queda nada mas que seguir luchando por un futuro lejano. Quisiera tener un ángel que me rescatara de mi infierno andante y me ayudara a volar hacia mi felicidad.**

* * *

**Dura Realidad**

**_- Un gusto kinomoto, la llevo a su escuela?_**

**_- No gracias si solo esta a dos cuadras solamente._**

**_- Bueno, entonces no te retrazo ya que al parecer vas bastante tarde_**

**_- Me acordaste!, un gusto nos vemos joven li y perdón por lo sucedido!_**

**_- No te preocupes, cuídate, adiós!_**

**Esta vez tuve suerte, que lindo el chico, esos ojos ámbares tienen algo que me cobija, ojala pudiera verlo seguido pero ya tengo que dejar de pensar en sueños y llegar pronto a la escuela.**

**Corrí desesperada como si fuera a morir, aunque si supiera mi señor padre, estoy más que segura que moriría igual. Llegue a mi salón, toque despacio y apareció el demonio de mi profesor de matemáticas**

**_- Señorita Kinomoto, se le ha vuelto costumbre llegar a estas horas._**

**_- Perdón profesor, tuve que terminar algunas cosas en mi casa antes de venir._**

**_- No señorita kinomoto, ya no más, váyase con esa chiva directamente al director._**

**_- Pero….._**

**_- Haga caso! Y váyase de una buena vez que retraza mi clase._**

**_- Si maestro._**

**Si no puedo tener tan buena suerte, maldito viejo como quisiera que estuviera en mi lugar… llegue a la oficina del director, hablo con su secretaria y a los pocos minutos entro en su amplia oficina, al fondo se encontraba el, de aspecto antaño y con su ceño ligeramente fruncido.**

**_- Buenos días señorita kinomoto, ah que viene por estos lados?_**

**_- El señor Gunsay me envió por haber llegado tarde_**

**_- Otra vez?, esta ya es la octava vez que llega tarde señorita._**

**_- Lo se señor._**

**_- Y sabes bien que como son tan seguidas tendré que llamar a su apoderado._**

**_- No por favor, no lo llame, llegare antes._**

**_- Me lo dijo una vez y no cumplió, debí de haberlo llamado desde la tercera vez, pero ya no mas Kinomoto…_**

**Ahora si que estoy muerta, ya estoy viendo venir esa oscura sombra que me tormenta, escucho atentamente como llama a mi padre, me mira y dice que viene, MIERDA, tenia la esperanza de que estaría ocupado y no podría venir, pero no es así …. Que haré ahora?.**

**Pasan 10 minutos y lo veo entrar, con su frente arrugada y sus ojos que transmiten furia.**

**_- Buenos días, director._**

**_- Señor Kinomoto, disculpe por haberlo llamado._**

**_- No hay problema, ahora que sucede?_**

**_- Su hija lleva reiteradas faltas en la mañana y me gustaría que me diera alguna explicación._**

**_- Sakura algo que decir?_**

**_- No padre._**

**_- Ok, disculpe pero yo veré cual es la causa, ahora me permite llevarla conmigo a la casa para poder mejor hablar sobre el asunto._**

**_- Claro señor, disculpe por hacerle pasar todo este mal rato._**

**_- Adiós._**

**Me mira, y me muestra una sonrisa escalofriante, que comencé a tiritar sin darme cuenta de las miradas de lastima que me digerían la secretaria y una maestra, mi mente se puso en blanco nos fuimos caminando a paso lento hacia la casa, no hubieron palabras en el transcurso del camino, por mi mente solo pasaban escenas de dolor y llanto.**

**Abrió la puerta, pase y deje la mochila en una de las sillas, me doy vuelta y lo veo con la mano levantada, me golpea la mejilla una y otra vez, hasta que no puedo mas con el peso de mi cuerpo, caigo pesadamente al suelo, siento como me insulta, como me escupe, me toma del pelo y me arrastra a la habitación del fondo, ahí es donde me tortura, abre el candado, me sigue arrastrando, me grita que me levante y camine pero no puedo, en tan solo imaginar lo que hará, me debilito al instante. **

**Me tiende en esa maldita cama, estoy de pecho acostada, corta mi camisa, me ata las manos, continua insultándome ferozmente, siento que abre aquel condenado baúl, se lo que saco, ese maldito látigo, me siento una vil esclava, una cualquiera que castigan por haberse metido con un hombre, pero por que a mi?, por que paso por esto, aun no lo comprendo, siento un corte en la espalda, a comenzado a golpearme, ya no escucho sus palabras, solo siento ese cruel dolor que embriaga a mi alma, golpea y golpea, mi espalda ya no la siento, esta entumecida por tanto dolor, duele, duele demasiado, no se si lloro por los golpes, o por el ser que causa los golpes, como deseo gritar, pedirle perdón por lo que paso, pero no fue mi culpa, el destino lo quiso así, pero esta tan cerrado de mente que nada ni nadie lograra que cambie de parecer de un momento a otro se detiene, respira agitadamente y escupe fríamente unas palabras.**

**_- Esto te pasa por haberte quedado a hablar con ese muchacho en la calle, te debió de haber atropellado y matado, maldita hija bastarda!_**

**_- ….._**

**En mi solo hay silencio, quiero dormir, quiero morir, dejar de sentir, y dejarme llevar por la corriente de la muerte, siento correr gotas de sangre por mi espalda, me desata, hace pararme y me vuelve a tirar en el suelo, comienza a lanzarme patadas por todo el cuerpo, me tira el cabello, me golpea los pechos, la espalda con los cortes, el estomago, las piernas, no se de detiene, el ardor comienza a invadir a mi cuerpo, la sangre brota de nuevas heridas, ya no tengo en que pensar solo puedo sentir el dolor de mi cuerpo.**

**Se detiene nuevamente, imaginando que vendría otra vez con los golpes, pero no, me mira detenidamente, luego escucho que salen de su boca un levántate y vete, me alejo rápidamente hacia mi cuarto, no asimilo lo que acaba de suceder, todo es tan lejano a la realidad, pero luego se va mi confusión cuando lo oigo gritar que me apure y que tome un baño rápido. **

**Lentamente vuelvo a reaccionar, no quiero volver a sufrir, abro la llave del agua, corre el agua me quito el resto de ropa que traigo, comienzo a meterme bajo el agua, las heridas comienzan a arder, siento fuego en mi piel, tengo que ser fuerte y no llorar como lo hace mi cuerpo, pero se hace difícil, cuando eres conciente de que te maltrata la persona que tu una vez quisiste.**

**Termino lo mas rápido que puedo, tendré tiempo en la tarde recién para curarme, me visto con ropa ancha, un simple buzo y una camisa larga, me miro al espejo, por lo menos mi cara de sufrimiento poco a poco se va yendo, a paso lento y toda adolorida me dirijo al comedor, lo veo ahí sentado, tomando calmadamente un trago, me mira y sonríe malévolamente, que mas da nunca cambiara.**

**_- Bueno espero que hayas entendido que hablar con desconocidos te puede traer problemas._**

**_- ….._**

**_- No piensas hablarme? Ja que dolor me causaras, pero en fin yo me voy a trabajar, te quedas en casa, después veré como arreglo para explicar del porque no volviste al colegio._**

**_- Si señor, hago el almuerzo?_**

**_- No, no malgastes la comida si ni yo ni tomoyo estaremos aquí._**

**_- Bueno._**

**_- Me voy, nos vemos a la noche y cúrate, adiós._**

**Cuando lo vi salir por la puerta una alegría me invadió, en pensar que no lo vería en todo el día, algo es algo total ya me dio una golpiza, solo ahora tendré que esperar a tomoyo para que me ayude a curarme, como la quiero a esa niña.**

**Ya son las 5 , veo abrir la puerta y se asoma una cabellera azabache, corro y la abrazo, mi querido ángel regreso.**

**_- Tomoyo!!_**

_**- Que pasa sakurita** _– **me dice abrazándome –**

**_- AHH no me aprietes tan fuerte._**

**_- Porque? Que te paso?_**

**_Lo de siempre, pero después te cuento me ayudas a curarme?_**

**_- u.u bueno ve a mi pieza y espera que iré a buscar el botiquín._**

**_-Bueno._**

**_- Dios que paso para que te dejara así?_**

**_- Solo que llegue tarde al colegio y me vio conversando con un joven que casi me atropella._**

**_- Reacciono así por eso?_**

**_- Le hice perder el tiempo._**

**_- Tengo que llevarlo a un psiquiátrico algún día, terminara matándote._**

**_- Es lo que mas quisiera._**

**_- No digas eso, pero dime… COMO MIERDA CASI TE ATROPELLAN? QUIEN ERA ESE INUTIL PARA DESCUARTIZARLO._**

**_- Jejeje tomoyito cálmate, si fue por mi culpa, yo cruce sin mirar._**

**_- No aprendiste nunca lo que te enseñe? Y ….._**

**_- Ya tomoyo ya paso, termina de una buena vez antes que llegue el ogro._**

**_- Listo, anda y tomate esta pastilla para el dolor._**

_**- Gracias, por eso te quiero tanto.**_

_**- Yo igual te quiero **_

**Llega la noche, y veo entrar al individuo maltratador, no me dice nada, solo me manda a acostar, lentamente me coloco mi pijama, mi mente estaba en blanco hasta que llega la imagen de ese joven tan guapo, me sentí bien cuando se preocupo por mi, tuve una sensación tan linda cuando me miraba, ojala lo vuelva a ver otra vez, aunque sea unos segundos a lo lejos, por lo menos hubo algo bueno en este día, Shaoran Li, ojala volvieras a mi para alegrar mi existir.**

* * *

**gracias por leerme, un beso a todos, bye!**


End file.
